PR Metallix Powers of the Past Miniseries
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: Alternate Universe Series Volume 1 - Rangers, young and old, linked by dreams, make a return to thwart an evil stronger than ever faced before using a power thought to have been destroyed billions of years ago.
1. Dreamwalking

Episode 1 - Powers of the Past Pt. 1  
  
"Hmmm. " Katherine Oliver now almost seven years removed from her days with the Power Rangers, awoke to a startling surprise. Although lying next to husband Dr. Thomas Oliver, in the bedroom of their Modesto, CA home. The bedroom is in not in its usual state when she and Tommy usually fall asleep. The lights are on, the windows open and someone's in the chair at the side of the bed.  
"Kat. Kat. Wake up. Tommy. Wake up." Adam Park attempts to awake Kat, by nudging her awake. "Adam?" Kat lets out at half tone, noticeably still half asleep.  
"Kat. Wake Tommy up." Adam says in a complete panic. Without hesitation, she attempts to wake Tommy up. And successfully he wakes up and is more alert than even she is.  
"Huh. Is everything alright Kat?" Tommy says with concern in his voice.  
"Tommy." Adam gives out with definite panic.  
"Adam, what are you doing here?" Tommy states in complete wonder.  
"I have come to you, with a message. Go back to the Youth Center in Angel Grove, CA, as soon as possible." Adam passes the message in a state of panic. Next thing Tommy and Kat realize is that he's vanished into thin air. Right then a shock of realization runs through Kat's mind.  
  
"Huh!" Katherine Oliver shoots out straight up in bed, wondering what she went through, just then. She had just seen Adam, an old friend and comrade in the chair next to their bed. The bedroom lights are out, the windows are closed, and no one out of the ordinary is anywhere noticeable.  
"Kat! Is everything alright?" Tommy beckons Kat with obvious panic in his voice.  
"Oh, Tommy. Adam came to me." Kat looks into the brown eyes of her husband of nearly seven years with obvious shock.  
"Adam? Again?"  
"Yes, Adam. Again. We need to get back to Angel Grove, and quick."  
"Well, what for?"  
"I'm not sure. He had panic in his voice."  
"It was probably just a dream."  
"Could it have meaning? Tommy, remember, this has been happening off and on for the past two months."  
Tommy looks at Kat and at a realization that could very well be true. Because not only has it been affecting Kat, it has been affecting Tommy as well. He then falls out of the bed, and exits to the downstairs kitchen and reaches for the phone. To make a phone call extremely early in the morning. And to former comrade and best friend, Adam Park.  
  
"Who calls this early in the morning?" Adam Park asks himself, realizing it is 6:45 A.M. and Saturday to top it off. His bedroom, in a quaint little apartment on the outskirts of Angel Grove, bearing just the necessities, the bed, dresser, phone, and nighttable. With the third ring he rolls over to the phone at the end of his bed. "Hello? And whoever this is you better have a good reason for calling me this early?" Adam, sounding both irritated and half asleep. "Sorry about that. Adam?" "This is." "Adam, it's Tommy Oliver" "Oh, hey Tommy." "Do you know about a recurring dream? About a return to Angel Grove?" Tommy starts to worry about his and Kat's mental state, and worried about what Adam had to say, he wondered if Adam has had the same problem. "Yeah, I've been having them as well. I've been ignoring them." Adam now starts to wonder what could be going on. "Oh dear." Tommy now starts to panic with all that's been going on, yet maintaining a cool exterior. "Ask him if anyone else has had them, Tommy." Adam overheard Kat in the background, with obvious concern in her voice. "Tell her, I don't know for a fact how many. I know Rocky mentioned something like that, as did Aisha and Tanya." Tommy gets a look of worry in his eyes. He now sees that this is on a much larger scale than anything he's ever experienced, if this was a plot of evil King Mondo or Zedd could never pull something to this magnitude. Tommy thought that it just affected him and Kat. But now to realize that it also affects Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam, well it's now starting to bother him. He looks over to Kat, who is adjusting the pink nightshirt that she always wears at night, and she notices the fear and worry that's going through is mind. Without hesitation, Tommy motions to Kat to start packing. "I've got to go. Could you please get in contact with Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha and tell them to meet at the Youth Center in about a few days." It being Saturday, and the Youth Center closed on Sunday, he knew it had to be Monday. Kat started to remember the days that she and Tommy had been Power Rangers and worried about an attack on Earth. And then she and Tommy's eyes met and they both knew one who could help them out. Determine how large of a scale this can be. "What about Jason?" "I'll talk to Jason." "See ya, Tommy." "See ya soon, Adam." "What's wrong, Tommy?" "Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are going through the same thing. I told them to follow the instructions. But first, I've got to call Jason. Then I have call Carter. I think something's up." Without a moment to lose, Tommy was first on the phone to Jason Scott, Tommy's best friend and former comrade and then to Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger, who had partnered up with Tommy and the other Red Rangers from the present day to battle General Venjix on the moon, just not too long ago. He knew Jason would have some clue as to what is going on, and Carter would be able to affirm his worst nightmare. That it had reached not only to one group of Rangers, but to multiple, if not all, of the groups of Rangers.  
  
It took Tommy and Kat less than a day to get back to Angel Grove but with arriving on a Sunday, he knew he had to wait at least a day. They spent the night over at Adam's apartment, he graciously obliged with all that has been going on. Tommy and Kat both called into work sick due to the nature of the situation. Come Monday, the first place they headed to was the Youth Center. Kat walked into the Center's main room and noticed Ernie still at the Juice Bar. The Youth Center hadn't changed much, still the open floor where children participated in strenuous activities, for enriching the body as well as the mind, and of course the Juice Bar. Ernie had ran the bar until he left for a mission in Central America and returned to his old post after a short time gone. She walks up to the bar and takes a seat, in the same spot that she always had occupied. Kat was definitely surprised to see Ernie back. Tommy had followed Kat into the Youth Center's main area. "Hey, Ernie." Kat speaks to him, who has his back to her, serving a few teenagers. Once he was finished, he looked towards the voice. He had a clue who the person was based on her accent, definitely Austrailian. "Hey, hey. Long time, no see. Where's Tommy." Ernie who is obviously happy to see Kat. "Right here, man." Tommy comes out from behind a crowd of teenagers he got caught up between. The teenagers definitely looking in awe of the old 25 year old male walking through their home territory, a place to get away from adults. "How's it been going for you two?" Ernie noticeably hasn't missed a step. For Tommy and Kat, it's been almost eight years since Ernie left, and going on five since they left Angel Grove. "Great. Me and Tommy got married and left Angel Grove for Tommy to pursue a teaching position out in Modesto, CA." Kat was definitely proud to have the guy who she'd fallen in love for, now almost ten years ago. Ernie knew something was up when Kim left Tommy and he went straight for Kat. "Congratulations, you guys." Ernie stated, obviously happy for them. "Thanks, Ernie. Have you by chance seen Jason?" Tommy questions Ernie, definite a concerned tone. "Neither of them yet, although I came across Rocky just earlier today." "Did he say if he'll be back?" This time Kat asks the questions. "I think so." Ernie wasn't sure if Rocky was planning on coming back that day or not, or even if he was still here.  
  
Time passes by quick; they realize that it is now almost six in the evening. Kat and Tommy have been waiting at the Juice Bar for anyone to show up. "Hey, lets go. I don't think anyone's going to come today." Tommy drops it on Kat, in a tone of despair. Right as he and Kat grab their jackets to leave a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Hey, Tommy." It was Kimberly Hart, Tommy's last girlfriend before Kat and one of the original Rangers. Ten years had passed since she departed after that fight of control with Zedd and Rita, and he saw she changed very little. So did Kat, she sensed that he still had feelings for her as she had feelings for him. "Kim, nice to see you again," exclaimed Katherine "Hey, Kim. Haven't seen you in a few years." Tommy spits out with his usual charm, that always swooned Kim. "Yeah. Try ten. Tommy, I hear you got married." Kim was definitely frustrated at herself for letting him go away. "Yeah." Tommy says with a saddened tone, as if she expected him to wait to get married and wait around for her arrival to Angel Grove. "Congratulations. And besides you've got my second choice." Kim gives Tommy the ego boost he needed since, the wife he chose was standing right there, and definitely angry that the man she loves is in love with the girl who left him. "Who was your first choice, Kimberly," beckons Katherine, who just stands there clueless on what is going on. Kimberly gave Kat a look of 'Who do you think.' "Ahh."  
  
Out at the Youth Center patio, warm day outside, Rocky DeSantos sits out at one of the tables, reading the Angel Grove Courier, the daily paper. Rocky waits for everyone to show up, not realizing two are already inside. Adam parks his Jeep in the lot and walks towards the other entrance. "Are you gonna pass me up without an acknowledgement?" A mysterious yet familiar voice came from behind Adam. "Rocky!" The two shake hands, the way that all the rangers shake hands with fellow rangers. "What's up, Adam?" "I'm late to meet Tommy. So I'm gonna go check to see if he's at the Bar." "I checked awhile ago and didn't notice anyone." "You up for another trip in?" "Of course. I wasn't even sure if anyone was in town yet." From behind a hand comes down on both of their shoulders. Adam slowly realizes the guy is bigger, but has a clue that this hand belongs to, but the hand sent a shock through Rocky that he gave the mystery man a spin punch in the gut. Rocky fell back and realized that he punched a block of bricks, literally. After Rocky calms himself down, he realizes that it's Jason who he hit. "Jason. Nice to see you buddy." "Ease up there, Rocky; you don't need to be so tense." Jason gave this calming attitude to Rocky, which even works its charm on the very tense Rocky. Jason then turns to Adam for a handshake. "How's it been Jas?" Adam questions the old Gold Zeo Ranger "The usual." Jason gives Adam his usual look of assurance that he's telling everything. "Well what are we waiting for? I think we've got a few of our own waiting inside." Rocky states impatiently Rocky, Adam and Jason go into the Youth Center to check for any one of their own, unknowing Tommy, Kat and Kim are already waiting for them.  
  
Tommy and Kim have been chatting up a storm, wondering where they've gone in life. Kim became a stellar gymnastics coach, had two of her students in the Olympics a few years back and about ready to send another to this upcoming Olympics. Kat still sits at the Juice Bar, talking to Ernie. "Those two sure haven't talked to each other in a long time." Ernie notices the two old friends and once lovers catching up on ten years of missed time. "Yeah, I'll give them that time together." Kat tells Ernie. She's aggravated, yet happy that the two had the chance to reunite. "So, you and Tommy are married?" "Yeah." "Any children yet?" Both Kat and Ernie have to laugh at that. Kat knew Ernie was being both honest and funny all at the same time. "None, hoping for at least one or two." "That would be nice." Kat's voice sounds reassuring, because she knows that her and Tommy have had many attempts and so many failures at that aspect of being married. "Kat?" A voice comes from the doorway, wondering if that is her. When she turns around Tommy and Kim look up from their conversation and the three of them see Rocky, Adam and Jason walking through the doorway. "Well, three at once." Rocky notices. "Rocky, Adam, how you guys been doing?" Tommy asks and then acknowledges Jason with a handshake. "Doin well Tommy, how about you and the two ladies?" Adam inquires. "Good, thanks." Katherine then hugs both Jason and Rocky. "Great." Kimberly then joins in the reunion party. After a few moments of small talk Rocky and Tommy bring the six back together to decipher what they can of the present situation. "So, do you think we can devise what caused this to happen?" Rocky needed to ask. "I also found out that Billy's on his way back from Aquitar, they've been able to fix him permanently. And Zack and Trini have suffered the same conditions, as well as Aisha. They're all on their way back." Jason throws out on the table. Tommy shakes his head. "How many more can this affect? It's happening to all of us at once. I mean, I heard from Carter that he's suffering as well." He says straight at Jason. "Carter?" Adam asks. "Carter Grayson, he's from Lightspeed Rescue, out of Mariner Bay. He's a fellow Ranger himself." Jason explains. "How did you meet him?" Kimberly asks Tommy and Jason. "Remember that mission that Tommy and I went on?" Jason asks any of the rangers. "Oh, the Machine Empire and Serpentera one." Adam fills in the others that don't know the details of Mission: Forever Red. "Yeah. That's where we met him." Tommy affirms the others about Carter. "Any other fellows that we know of that are suffering as well?" Rocky questions the rest of the team. "None that I know of." Jason casts a shadow of doubt on this whole situation and how many it affects. The others cast their shadows because none know how many or who this affects. "I hope Billy's got some answers." Adam offers a glimmer of hope on this situation.  
  
Meanwhile in Deep Space, even beyond Aquitar, a brewing evil sets force. Aboard a cruiser the size of a battleship, the color of Black, Toadtalis, this mutated human-toad creature that looks like he just fell out of a drawing book, walks around the cockpit area furious over something. Zornolis, his first assistant, this gigantic beast looking creature, actually he towers over Toadtalis, but Toadtalis is stronger than Zornolis. "Why can't anyone track them?!" Toadtalis screams at his minions. Zornolis explains "We can't monitor Jeretstinin and Laranertion because they must be out of our range." "Why would that be?" Toadtalis looks at Zornolis saying it in almost in a demanding tone of voice. "He could be searching for something." Zornolis offers this statement with a bit of fear of Toadtalis. "What might that be Zornolis?" "The Power Rangers." "We need to stop Jerestinin before he finds them and hands over the Metallix Power over to them. Where are they?" "There's some on a planet called Mirinoi, some on Aquitar, some on Eltare, a leader on Inquiris, some on KO-35, but most of them come from Earth." "Do you have any data on how many there are at each location?" Toadtalis feels as if he is getting somewhere. "Tinnstrink!" Zornolis commands the Mage and Knowledge Holder as well as the Commander of the Toadstar, the ship. "Yes, Zornolis." Tinnstrink, a creature that looks like he just came from the Machine Empire, appears into the cockpit with a stack of papers. "Do you have the data on the Power Rangers?" Zornolis sounds with hope in his voice, that this piece of scrap metal actually did something right. "Yes I do actually, Apparantly the Aquitan-Earth Ranger is planning on leaving for Earth, Eltare possesses two rangers, the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger, but the core of the Rangers is on Earth. There are 44 Rangers on Earth, and seven on Mirinoi and six on Aquitar. Five of the Aquitan Rangers are not created to handle the Metallix Powers. We have to stop at Mirinoi and stop them there. The one Aquitan-Earth Ranger, a William Cranston, is leaving as we speak for Earth. After we annhilate the Rangers on Mirinoi, we must go to Earth and stop them there." Tinnstrink looks at Toadtalis for a look of satisfaction. "That sounds like a plan that might actually work, Tinnstrink." Toadtalis gives Tinnstrink the look of satisfaction and commands the ship be destined for Mirinoi.  
  
Aboard the Starship Galidion, galaxies behind Toadtalis and his minions, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo looks over at his partner Lady Laranerstion Tripnition, piloting the ship. "Why are you looking at me like that, J.C.?" Laranerstion Tripnition, a beautiful lady with looks of about twenty earth years, questions her partner and commander. "Where are we going to find help?" J.C., as Jerestinin is more commonly known as, a man with looks of about the same age, shows fear in his voice, as they are the last two Pheos in existence. "We need to find Aquitar first. Maybe they can help us there. Or at least steer us in the right direction." "Right."  
  
- End Episode 1 - 


	2. Decision Time

Episode 2 – Powers of the Past Pt. 2  
  
Back on Earth, our six Rangers, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Kim, Kat, and Tommy, ponder what this could mean. "The evidence shows that all those affected are Rangers. And not just us. If it also affected this Carter Grayson, then it must affect his fellow Rangers as well." Adam summs up the facts. "Tommy, can you get a hold of Carter?" Kim asks. "I'll do what I can." Tommy affirms them  
  
Over in Mariner Bay, CA, over in the southern part of the state, with Angel Grove being in the northern part, Carter Grayson, one of the captains of the Mariner Bay Fire Department, sits over in the Firehouse waiting for calls. 'Long day, I know it's almost over.' He thinks to himself. Over at his locker, on the other side of the room, about two hundred feet away, his cell phone beeps. He makes an attempt to run over to the locker and grab the phone before it could go to his voice mail. He succeeds with the run. "Hello, this is Carter." Carter answers the phone, just slighty exhausted "Carter. It's Tommy Oliver." Tommy replies with excitement that he actually reached Carter. "What can I do for you Tommy?" Carter beckons Tommy, since he's had a long day. "You told me you had that recurring dream right?" Tommy ensures that he got the story straight by asking Carter. "Yes, and so has all of my former partners" Carter was afraid to tell Tommy about his former partners. "What?" Tommy is shocked to hear this news. "The other five told me today, either them selves or heard through the grapevines from reliable sources. Tommy, do you have any answers as of right now?" Carter now wonders Tommy has been able to come up with. "None. I'm so sorry about that. I and my partner Rangers are trying to figure something out ourselves." Tommy sounds very apologetic for having no answer. Carter then drops another bomb on Tommy. "Wait. Tommy, you remember Leo Corbett?" "Yeah, the guy from Mirinoi, right?" "Yes. Apparantly he had the same thing. But it doesn't stop there. His team had fallen as well. And it can also be traced to Wes Collins and Eric Myers and their partners, as well as Cole Evans." "Do you know anything about Andros Zuhmanteras?" "Nothing. But I suspect that he is under it as well. His sister worked with Leo." "Wow. Going back to Cole, have you heard about any of their teammates." "I couldn't tell you. Cole hasn't seen or spoken to any of them since they departed." "Oh dear." "And that's not the end of it." "What now?" Carter goes into a flashback as he attempts to explain to Tommy the revelations that came from Wes and Eric  
  
Cole Evans pulls into the Mariner Bay Fire Station. 'Nice. So this is where Carter works.' Cole had come to Turtle Cove, CA from the Amazonian forests in search of his parents, bearing only a red marble with the image of a lion in it. Cole then noticed a black SUV, recognizing it immediately as the vehicle of the Silver Guardians. Cole then welcomes himself into the Fire House admiring all of the trucks and the gear in there. He walked up to one immediately. Bearing the name 'C. Grayson,' he knew that he was in the right place for sure. "Cole Evans." Carter walks from the back of the Fire House with Wes and Eric in tow. "Nice of you to show up on such short notice." "Do you know what is up with these dreams that I've been having." Cole immediately asks the three of them.  
  
"Nothing yet. Although I do have a grave message from my teammates. Cole, Carter, you remember Jennifer Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger?" Wes immediately asks Cole and Carter. "Faintly." Carter says unconfidently "The one who saved our butts when those Mutorgs showed up?" Cole questions Wes, because he knew his team of Rangers better than he did. "That would be Jen." Eric answers the question for Wes. Wes and Carter escort Eric and Cole to a room where two sticks are setup. Cole recognized it as the screen that was able to send messages from the future to the present. When Wes pressed a button on the hand controller, Jen's image appeared with Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis. "Wes, Eric. I have horrible news to pass along to you. It has been apparent that the future could been permanently altered." Jen speaks with fear showing in her voice and the way that she is acting. That is apparent for the other three. "From Captain Logan, there is a force that must be put to a stop and they make an appearance in your time. We are preparing for the trip. He also mentioned that we might never make it back." Lucas alerts them. "We have no information on what this creature is or what happens. All we know is that he did something to prevent all life from existing on Earth." Trip informs the three of them. "We anticipate a return to a city known as Angel Grove, there in California, somewhere south of Silver Hills. We don't know an exact time arrival or even an estimated time of arrival. But we will be there if this creature that threatens existence makes an appearance." Katie sets a sense of assurance "Trust us, Wes and Eric. We will be there as soon as possible. Scotts out." The image disappears from the screen. "This is it, guys." Cole looks at Carter and Wes and Eric in fear of the complete destruction of Earth.  
  
"That's what you know. That's more than what we know." Tommy replies to the whole new information that has just come about. "Well this is true, because if Jennifer alerted us of it, and she's from the future, then it will happen. We must put an end to it. I'll be there as soon as possible with my group. We'll be ready to morph when necessary." Carter lets Tommy in on his plans. "Problem. We can't morph." "That is a problem."  
  
Meanwhile in Turtle Cove, CA, somewhere between Los Angeles and San Francisco, Alyssa Enrile looks over at the psychiatrist, and wonders what is going on. She sits on a psychiatrist's bed staring at a pale office, painted a pale pink, with nothing but books lining the walls. She knows this is a dreadful place, and this old man is a dreadful man. But he is the best psychiatrist we know of. "Well, Ms. Enrile, this is all I can tell you, you need to talk to any of those people that you listed to me because without them, you're moreover helpless." Dr. Graf explains to Alyssa in his monotone voice. "Thanks. Do you know what this could be telling me?" Alyssa inquires, still clueless on what is going on. "It might be a calling; you did tell me that you were a Power Ranger right." "Right." "Maybe that's it. It's calling you back." "Alright." As Alyssa makes her exit, the psychiatrist looks at her and thinks to himself. 'She's insane. There's no such thing as Power Rangers.' Alyssa stands at the receptionist's desk as she questions Alyssa about a return visit. She faithfully declines, although knowing that she needs it. Her teaching duties have taken a strain with this new situation she's in. As she exits into the lobby of the office, in a chair in the corner of the room she notices an old face. "Taylor?" Alyssa approaches the dark blonde hair woman in an Air Force Uniform. Taylor Earhardt looks up from the book that she's reading and notices Alyssa standing in front of her. "Alyssa, how have things been?" Taylor questions the old friend and comrade. "Not so great." Alyssa's head drops straight to the floor. "As I can guess." Taylor's attempts to lighten the air around Alyssa succeed as she gets a smile out of the genuinely happy woman. "What's been with you?" Alyssa questions Taylor to see what's been up with the woman she hasn't seen in three years. "Okay. What brought you here?" Taylor ponders what mental problems Alyssa could have that would drive her here. "Recurring dream." Taylor's mouth drops at Alyssa's answer and she wonders if it could be the same dream that's been bothering her for the past three months. Luckily she gathers her composure to tell Alyssa the dream that's been bothering her. "Same. About meeting someone in Angel Grove." Alyssa gives Taylor a puzzled look at the answer that she gave her. "Oh dear. I've had the exact same one." Alyssa alerts her. Taylor looks over at Alyssa and then gets up to go to the psychiatrist's reception desk and tells her to cancel the appointment. "You two know each other?" The receptionist asks Taylor. "Yeah." "Same problem?" "Yeah." "Alright. I'll let him know." "Thanks." Taylor looks at Alyssa who is already standing at the door waiting for her to get done at the receptionist desk. Taylor looks over at her chair for the book she was reading, only to see Alyssa waving it in the air at her.  
  
As the two of them exit the Turtle Cove Medical Complex, ready to get into Taylor's Yellow Mazda, a breeze blows through, a breeze that is familiar to them, a breeze with a wolf's howl in the mix. They look to their left and see Merrick Baliton standing there with his head down. "Well I was going to wonder when the wolf was going to show back into Turtle Cove." Taylor delivers a line of sarcasm at the very serious Merrick, as he approaches the two. "I need your help." Merrick goes to Alyssa, looking at both of them. "Recurring Dream?" Alyssa wonders. "How did you know?" Merrick is shocked to see Alyssa knows. "We've got it too. I'm going to attempt to get a hold of Max and Danny and see if they've got any information. There's no one here that has any answers." Taylor warns Merrick of their situation. "Merrick, want to tag along?" Taylor asks Merrick to see if the once lone Ranger would assist the others in finding answers. Merrick didn't even have to answer. Taylor, Alyssa, and Merrick get into the car and head to Alyssa's apartment for some answers from Max and Danny, and to find out where Cole's been.  
  
Cole roams around Turtle Cove to see if there's anyone that he remembers, after Wes and Eric dropped him off near Alyssa's apartment complex, or the one that she lived in just three years ago. 'This city's changed since I've been here.' After a few hours of roaming the city. A Yellow Mazda pulls up next to him. Taylor had noticed him walking around aimlessly looking for somebody. Luckily with Alyssa and Merrick in the back of the car it left the front seat open. "Get in, Cole." A voice told him. The voice belonged to Taylor, only he didn't know it yet. He walks up to the Mazda nervously and sees that the door's open. He reluctantly looks into the car. He notices three familiar faces and decides to get in the car.  
  
Next day back in Angel Grove, back at the Youth Center, Tommy attempts to explain this to everyone. "This isn't affecting just us. It's affecting other rangers as well." "I don't believe this. How can this affect others? Could this be the magic of Rita and Zedd?" Kimberly inquires "Andros converted Rita and Zedd back to human form when he shattered Zordon's tube." Tommy reminds them. "That's right." Kat remembers when Andros told her about how Zordon commanded Andros to destroy the tube. "We still don't know if it affected every ranger. What about T.J., Carlos, Patricia and Cassie?" Adam goes through the list of the rangers that replaced them when Dimitria believed it was time for them to give up the powers. "And Justin?" Rocky asks, remembering the little twerp who replaced him when he threw out his back. "JUSTIN!!!" Kat, Adam, and Tommy look at each other with questions.  
  
It's after-school at Angel Grove High School and Justin Stewart runs over to his car, a Dodge Viper that is very reminiscient of Red Lightning. "See you guys later." Justin yells over to a group of people. Justin hopps into the Viper and drives over to the Youth Center, since he teaches a group of students there. Once over at the Youth Center he walks over to the Juice Bar to get a bite to eat before his group comes in. "Justin... Justin Stewart?" Katherine walks up from behind. "Yeah I'm Justin Stewart." He turns around in the chair and looks at the woman in front of him. "Katherine Hilliard, I cannot believe what I'm seeing." "It's nice to see you again, Justin. And my, what you've grown to become." Kat gives Justin a hug, shocked to see the little kid she babysat for the longest time turn into this big guy. "It's good to see you again, Kat." Justin returns his gratitude towards Kat, remembering all the times he's pushed her to wits end along with Tommy, who was approaching the two of them. "Hey man. Grown to be a big man I see." Tommy gives him a shoulder tap, to show that even he is shocked to see what happened with Justin. "Tommy Oliver, great to see you again." Justin is definitely surprised to see Tommy here in Angel Grove. Adam and Rocky wave towards Justin's direction and he returns the wave. "Same to you, kiddo. Hey, we need to talk to you about something." Tommy's voice has a slight worry in the tone. "Sure, what's up?" Justin with noticeable inquiry towards something that even worries the great Tommy Oliver. "Do you know anything about a dream?" Kat asks him the basics to get some ground. "Recurring dream?" Justin asks them to make sure that he's on the right page. "Yeah." Kat affirms his question. "I've got one." Justin worries about what is going on. "Another one fallen." Tommy says with despair. "What?" Justin wonders what he's so worried about. "We all are suffering from a recurring dream for us to return here to Angel Grove." Kat lets him in on their dreams. "Oh, mine's not like that." Justin shakes his head and is even worried about the message his is sending. Kim, Adam, Jason, and Rocky get up to that answer and listen in. "What is it, Justin?" Kat badgers the description out of him. "There are two people; I don't recognize them, battling a walking toad. And they are captured. Then this toad comes to Earth, and takes over the world, after killing us." Justin sees worry arrive in the eyes of those around him "The revelations never cease to shock us." Adam is shocked to hear this, as are the rest of the rangers. "But the catch is, it starts here in Angel Grove and there are so many Rangers here..." Justin tries to finish the rest of the dream but is cut off by Tommy's panic stricken state to arrange for a mass battle here in Angel Grove. "Justin... Thank you! I'll call Carter and tell him to collect as many Rangers as soon as possible. We need to see if this revelation comes true." Tommy pulls out his cell phone to call Carter.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Turtle Cove at Alyssa's small and crammed apartment, Alyssa is just hanging up the phone with a look of worry. "What were you able to find out?" Merrick asking Alyssa in a chilled and nervous tone that would send shivers up every spine in a room, including the speakers. "Max and Danny are both suffering from the same conditions that we are." Alyssa says not surprised by any of this. She realized that if they are all suffering why wouldn't Max and Danny "But who do we know in Angel Grove?" Taylor looks at each of the rangers in the room. "I guess we'll have to find out." Cole says with determination to get to the bottom of this The four of them grab their jackets to go meet Max and Danny and then head to Angel Grove.  
  
Meanwhile at the Wind Ninja Academy, Victoria Hanson looks to Cameron Watanabe for answers as to what the problem could be. Why these dreams are going on? "Tori, I don't know anything about what is going on with us. This recurring dream is getting on my nerves. Plus I don't know anything about any Angel Grove or other Power Rangers." Cameron says with definite annoyment in his voice, walking around Ninja Ops. "There's gotta be. Otherwise, why would this be happening?" Tori questions Cameron's lack of discoveries. Right then Waldo Brooks walks into the old Ninja Ops below the Academy. "Hey dude." Waldo "Dustin" Brooks delivers his usual introduction. "Hey Dustin." Cameron speaks still boggled and annoyed by the dream. "Figured anything out yet, man?" Tori look over to Dustin to see if Shane Clarke, their Red Ranger and fellow Ninja Instructor, knew anything. "Nothin. Not even Shane knows anything." Dustin gives Tori a word of despair due to his lack of discoveries "What about Hunter and Blake?" Cameron asks Dustin to see what the former Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, now teachers over at the Thunder Ninja Academy had. "Nothin." Dustin alerts Cameron with the same amount of despair "Well that helps." At this point, Tori is pretty annoyed with everything. No clues, no answers, and more problems as days go on. "The only thing they've told me is that they've got it as well." Dustin drops this revelation on Tori and Cameron. "What!" Tori gets a sense of shock in her voice, that this not only affects the four of them, but Blake and Hunter as well. "Yeah. And Blake and Hunter are going to this Angel Grove." Dustin alerts them of their plans "Tori get Shane. We're going with Blake and Hunter." Cam says with definite urgency "What about Sensei?" Dustin asks Cam "I'll deal with him. You go with Tori." The three of them leave Ninja Ops to catch up with Blake and Hunter after dealing with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.  
  
Back at Angel Grove, Tommy goes back to sit down with the group after making a few phone calls. "Alright, Connor, Kira, and Ethan are on their way from Green River." Tommy makes it apparent that his group of Rangers will be here to be a part of the big battle. "So who all is on their way?" Adam questions Tommy to know who all is going to be here. "I got confirmation from Carter that he and his group are coming from Mariner Bay. Carter also told me that he was able to get a hold of Cole and he's on his way down. Wes and Eric, I still don't know. As for anyone else, I'm not sure. I still haven't heard anything from KO-35 or Mirinoi. T.J.'s bringing everybody back. Trini and Zach should already be here. I think that takes care of everybody." Tommy makes sure all bases are covered, although he believes that there's one group that he's missing. "Wasn't there another group, Tommy?" Kat asks her husband to make sure all are covered. "I think so. I don't know any of them and nor does anyone else." Tommy makes reference towards the Ninja Storm Rangers, the "lost" rangers. They were an urban legend, although people of Blue Bay Harbor vows they existed, although no one knew who they were.  
  
- End Episode 2 - 


	3. The Reunion

Episode 3 – Powers of the Past Pt. 3  
  
Outside the Youth Center, our fellow Rangers wait for the others to show up. The first was a Yellow Humvee. Tommy recognized the driver as Carter. "Hello Carter, nice of you to show up." "Hello Tommy. Before I forget to do this, I would like to introduce you to the former Lightspeed Rescue Rangers; Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger and Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Titanium Ranger." "And you must be..." - Adam "Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger." "Right. I'm Adam Park, former second-original Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger and the original Green Turbo Ranger." "Katherine Oliver, former second-original Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and original Pink Turbo Ranger." "Jason Scott, former original Red Ranger, and Gold Zeo Ranger, and this was my replacement original Red Ranger, Rocky DeSantos." "Kimberly Hart. I would be the Pink Ranger that Katherine replaced." "Tommy Oliver, the original Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and the original Red Turbo Ranger." Right after the Introductions a Yellow Mazda pulls into the lot. "Remind me never to cram four people into my back seat!" Taylor exclaims. "I'm all cramped up." - Danny "Yeah. So this is the Angel Grove Youth Center." - Alyssa "Is this where we were supposed to go, Cole." - Merrick "If I remember correctly, then yes." "Not bad. I'm hungry." - Max "I second that. Driving for seven hours sure takes a toll on the appetite." - Taylor "How about being cramped up with three guys holding you for seven hours." - Alyssa "Right. And what about the guys who had to hold you?" - Merrick "Do we get to eat?" - Cole and Danny look at Alyssa "Hey guys. Remember that guy that took Cole away that one time." - Alyssa "Yeah." – All except Cole "He's right there." – Alyssa points at Carter "Cole Evans?" – Carter "Carter Grayson." - Cole "Good to see you again." - Carter "Feeling's mutual." - Cole Carter escorts the new six over to the group. "Hello." - Taylor "Hello." - Tommy "Taylor Earhardt, Soaring Eagle Yellow Wild Force." "Max Cooper, Surging Shark Blue Wild Force." "Merrick Baliton, Howling Wolf Lunar Wild Force." "Danny Delgado, Iron Bison Black Wild Force." "Alyssa Enrile, Noble Tiger White Wild Force." "Cole Evans, Raging Lion Red Wild Force." The introductions continued and conversation started between the eighteen of them until a black SUV pulls up. Taylor immediately recognized it as the Silver Guardians vehicle. Out of the SUV steps Wes Collins and Eric Myers. When Eric pulls off the sunglasses, Taylor stands right in front of Eric's door. "You haven't called?" "Why should I?" "I thought you showed interest in me?" While this conversation goes on between Eric and Taylor, Wes walks over to the Rangers that stand in shock of what is going on. "Tommy. I tried to get here as soon as I possibly could." "That's fine, Wes. What's going on with them?" - Tommy "Long story." - Wes "Oh." - Tommy "Carter, nice to see you again." - Wes "Good to see you too. And HELLO ERIC!" - Carter Eric doesn't hear Carter yell to him, instead the confrontation between him and Taylor is beginning to look stand-off-ish.  
  
"Well since ERIC doesn't want to come over here and introduce himself to you guys..." "Wes, I KINDA GOT MY HANDS FULL OVER HERE WITH TROUBLE!" With that line Taylor tackles Eric to the ground. Wes runs over to them to wonder what's going on. "Okay, Taylor. Get off of him. Before I have to call you under for molestation." - Wes Taylor gets up off of Eric. "Geez, what was that for?" - Eric "Calling me trouble." - Taylor "You are!" - Eric With all that fiasco another car pulls in, one that no one recognizes and people they don't recognize. "Are you sure that we are in the right place, Shane?" - Tori "It does say 'Angel Grove Youth Center' over there." Shane gives Tori hell while pointing at the sign. "You guys all right?" - Kat "Yeah, I think." - Cam "You think?" - Kat "Yeah, we have had visions telling us to come here to Angel Grove; we've been looking all over town for something that looked like this." - Cam "Welcome to the club. I'm Katherine Oliver, former Ranger." "Cameron Watanabe, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger." "OH! TOMMY!" "What Kat?" He immediately looks at Cam suspiciously. "He's another Ranger." "I don't recognize him." - Carter "As do I with any of you. Cameron Watanabe. Ninja Storm." "That's why. You guys are the 'Lost Rangers.'" - Kelsey "What do you mean by Lost Rangers?" -Cam "The ones that no one knew about. We had no information on any of you, no knowledge of your existence." - Kelsey "Understandable. I didn't know there were so many former Rangers." - Cam "This isn't even all of them. We're still missing the Second Turbo group, the two Space Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers." - Kelsey "And how many would that be?" - Cam "Fourteen, I believe." - Kelsey "Are you going to introduce your group to us or not?" - Carter "Waldo Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger, we just know him as Dustin; Victoria 'Tori' Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger, just call her Tori; Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger; and Hunter and Blake Bradley, the two Thunder Rangers." - Cam. "Hey dudes." - Dustin "Hey." - Tori "Hey." - Shane Introductions go as usual, although still Eric and Taylor go at it, amongst everyone in the group. "What's with them?" - Dustin "Yeah, looks like they don't like each other too much." - Tori "I'll explain later." - Wes Trini and Zach enter from behind. "Hi guys!" - Trini "Trini! Zach!" - Jason "Hey, hey, hey!" Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson yells from in front of everyone, followed in trail by Carlos Valertes, Cassie Chan, and Ashley Hammond. "T.J.!" – Wes The reunion is nearly complete. The rangers realize they're only missing nine of their comrades. "T.J., do you know about Andros?" "He's on his way to Mirinoi to get the Galaxy Rangers and then he's gonna be here." With that, a flash of light appears in front of them and in the empty patio, a table is glowing. The rangers approach the table and realize that morphers are there, their OLD morphers. Out of the sky, Princess Shayla drops in from behind and sets the phones in the Wild Force Rangers' hands. Taylor looks back at her. "Princess, what do you know about this?" - Taylor "I was alerted by spirits from another galaxy to make sure that you guys were powered. They fear that a power unbegonest to you is coming to destroy earth." - Shayla "We've had no trouble with the others, why would this be any different?" Alyssa questions Shayla, with a resounding yes from behind her. "This is more powerful than anything you've ever faced. He's faced more powerful Power Rangers and wiped them out with no problem over a few hundred years." - Shayla "What do you know about this more powerful Power Rangers?" - Tommy "The power is held by a Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo, something like Metallix or something like that. You mustn't let Toadtalis get to the Prince. Both are on their way here." - Shayla "Who's ahead?" - Carter "Toadtalis is, but he believes that he's chasing Jerestinin. Please Rangers. He's the key to the afterlife. You must protect him. He will guide you. May the power be with you." - Shayla "That's different." - Wes After that, a time vortex opens near the lakeshore. The rangers hop in their respectable vehicles and speed down to the lake.  
  
- End Episode 3 - 


	4. Battle of Mirinoi

Episode 4 – Battle of Mirinoi  
  
Kendrix Morgan looks off into space from the front of her home on Mirinoi. She wonders what lies ahead for not only herself but for the people of Mirinoi. Leo Corbett, her good friend and former partner comes running to her. "Kendrix!" "What, Leo?" "That dream... It's come back!" "Oh dear." Kendrix runs into the house with Leo in tow, she darts straight for the Galaxy Book and tries once again to figure out what is going on. "Leo, I wasn't able to figure out what was going on with it in the beginning. I doubt that I would be able to help you now." "But it's calling us back to Earth! Why would that happen?" "I don't know." Damon Henderson comes and pops his head in. "Hey guys, Maya's getting some sense of evil nearing. She says it's time once again." Kendrix and Leo follow Damon to Maya's to get a sense of what is going on. Upon arrival they see Karone Zuhmanteras and Mike Corbett, Leo's big brother consoling her. "Were you able to find Kai?" "Nope, just these two." "FIND KAI! WE NEED HIM!" "What's going on Maya?" - Kendrix "Major force of evil nearing Mirinoi. Something I don't recognize." "Tell us what you are feeling." - Leo "What I'm sensing is a creature with a mix of a toad and a human. Hundreds of minions at his liege, little toads. He's stronger than Scorpius ever could have been." "Well, it looks like we've got our hands full." With that Kai Chen enters the house. "Let's go and get the sabres before anything can happen. We need to be on high alert." Maya attempts to rise and ends up falling in the process. "You are in no condition to fight Maya." - Leo "I must protect Mirinoi." With that they leave to retrieve the Quasar Sabres. (Commercial Break) They reach the Sabres and retrieve the sabres. First Maya, then Kendrix, then Damon, Kai and Leo respectively. As Leo pulled his saber from the stone a blast was shot from a ship afar. "It's time, Rangers." "GO GALACTIC!" Once again, the Galaxy Rangers are formed again. "Go get 'em guys!" Mike tells them. When he tells the fellow rangers that, the Magna Defender Morpher appears on Mike's wrist. "That's really weird, Mike." Maya looks at the morpher that appears on Mike's wrists. "I thought you lost the Magna Defender powers?" "So did I?" "What are you waiting for?" "MAGNA DEFENDER FORM!" With that Mike regains his post as the Magna Defender and leads the Rangers out to protect Mirinoi from whatever threatens it.  
  
The toadlings are taking a feast on the villages of Mirinoi. Leading them in is Toadtalis and the first assistant Zornolis. "STOP! You have now crossed the line. You now have to deal with us." - Leo "You don't look that hard. Toadlings attack!" - Toadtalis Hundreds of Toadlings attack the Rangers. The Magna Defender uses his blaster to veer a few away. Once hit, they fly back and charge again. Leo and Kendrix use the Quasar Sabres on the little beings and with that they are destroyed quickly. But it is quickly realized by the Kendrix that when you stab one, they make two and when you shoot them, like what Mike's doing, they keep coming at you. So Kendrix stomps on one and the Toadling deteriorates. "Leo. Stomp on one." Leo stomps on the closest one. He saw what Kendrix saw. "Nice way of defeating them." Kendrix and Leo stomp their way to Toadtalis and Zornolis. Mike, Kai, Maya, and Damon, seeing what their two partners just did, follow suit. Soon Toadtalis and Zornolis are surrounded by six Rangers. Toadtalis takes his staff and stabs it into the ground, causing a major seismic action sending the rangers into trees and various sorts of things. After they land, their powers fall. Toadtalis goes over to the fallen Kendrix and grabs her by the neck and holds her as high as he can. "You think I'm that easy, do you?" Kendrix can't say anything. "Well, I tell you. You have to be better than that to defeat me." And with that he grabs her left wrist and smashes the morpher in his own hands. He drops Kendrix to the ground, leaving her to grasp for breath. Toadtalis fires shots from his staff at Kai, Damon, and Mike. The shot enters into them, tracing back to their morphers, destroying them once found. Zornolis then takes his shot at Leo and Maya. Leo and Maya fall to the ground in pain, and once calm, realize that the morphers have been destroyed. Tinnstrink then comes down to join Zornolis and Toadtalis. "Tinnstrink, nice for you to join us." Roboester falls in with Karone captured "KARONE!" Leo yells out. Roboester grabs Mike leaving Toadtalis to grab Kendrix and Leo, Tinnstrink to grab Maya and Zornolis, Kai and Damon. Right before Toadtalis can capture Kendrix and Leo a blast comes down from the stars. "What's that?" - Roboester "They've found us." - Toadtalis With out further adieu, two in metallic armor and staffs of metal with gold orbs on one end and a blade at the other take on the three minions. With slashes, and blasts that cause the four to fall back. "I'll get you again Jerestinin! You just wait!" - Toadtalis With the four of them gone, these mysterious creatures stand before them. "I can't thank you enough for protecting Mirinoi." - Maya "No need for thanks. We are after him. We do not intend on protecting some planet." - The Male Ranger "But this is our home." - Kendrix "And he destroyed ours." - The Female Ranger "Can we help you with him, whatever he is?" - Leo "If you would like." - The Female Ranger "If he is evil and your goal is to defeat him, then we will do anything to help you defeat him." - Leo "Anything?" - The Male Ranger Leo looks to the seven and all nod in agreement. "Anything." "Come with us then." - The Female Ranger The rangers demorph and expose themselves to the unsuspecting Galaxy Rangers. "They will do. For some at least." - The Male The Rangers look to a bracelet on the left arm and grab a charm off of the bracelet. "Grab on." (Commercial Break) The charm took them to the Starship Galidion. The rangers look on in amazement at the technology in this ship. "Nice home." - Maya "Thanks. We have called this home for almost seven hundred thousand years." - The Male "And you've got this technology. Wait... Did you say seven hundred thousand years?" - Kendrix "Yes, Kendrix I did." "How do you know my name?" "I know more about you then you think." "He has the ability to read minds."  
  
"No ability for manipulation yet." "Who are you?" - Mike "Well, Mike. I am Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. And this is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition." "What you guys were in was astonishing." - Kai "Oh, you mean the Metallix Armor. Thank you. Product of yours truly." "You made that." - Leo "Yes. And with the spirits of Animals as well." "Amazing." - Leo "Yes. Now could you help us get to other rangers? I'm looking for Aquitar."  
  
Kendrix remembers Aquitar as a planet between Mirinoi and Earth. I think I can get you there. She plugs in coordinates and tells the ship to follow them. Jerestinin looks to Lara with a look of 'They are them. These are some of the Rangers we are looking for.'  
  
Kendrix gets them to Mirinoi and Jerestinin looks around for some being to ask. Delphine arrives and inquires their presence on Aquitar. "I seek the Power Rangers." – Jerestinin "We have only one. William Cranston." "I must speak with this William Cranston." Delphine calls Cestro to bring Billy down to her location. Cestro arrives with Aurico, Corcus and Tideus along with Billy. "Are you the one they call William Cranston." "Yes." "Can you help me? I'm looking for the Power Rangers." "For what?" "I was told by some creature on Eltare that I could find them here." "Who told you that?" "I don't know? Some robot. I believe his name was Alpha." "Alpha directed you to me." "If that is what you call him." "I will help you with whatever you need to. I can't promise I would help you." "Any bit of help is better than none." 


	5. Invasion of the Toad

Episode 5 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FLCA?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. Two other Rangers donning wings and looking like Phoenix appear behind the eight of them. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai, and Billy., I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 5 –  
  
Next Episode – The Fate of the Universe Metallix Pt. 1 


End file.
